¿Adiós?
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Los celos de él provocaron que el poco amor que había se apagara. ¿Será este un adiós definitivo? // Feliz navidad Pami


**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**¿Adiós?**

Miro por última vez el departamento. Aquel espacio que había compartido junto a su amada. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que se le apoderaba en su cuerpo: Dolor, tristeza, rabia, frustración y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber. Se juro que sería la última vez que pisaría aquel piso, _ese_, donde compartió muchas noches, amando a su princesa y días despertando junto a ella, tomando el desayuno.

Decidió terminar de hacer la maleta, realmente no tenía mucho, porque aquel lugar no era de él sino de ella. Sería mejor que se fuera, asi no la importunaría ni arruinaría su _nueva relación._ Asi es, damas y caballeros, Sakura Kinomoto; la dulce, tierna y adorable mujer, le había dicho que encontró un nuevo amor, uno de verdad. Que lo estimaba mucho y lo quería, pero no podía seguir con él, ya no sentía lo mismo que antes y los celos que tenía, fue matando de a poco los últimos sentimientos que le pertenecían. Ya no lo amaba. Si prefería, podrían seguir siendo amigos, por el gran cariño y estimación que se tienen.

Y fue cuando le asaltaron muchas preguntas, como: ¿Qué clase de amor fue que le dio él? ¿Enfermo de celos? ¿Creyó que estaban jugando a la casita? ¿Pensó que se divertían haciendo el papel de adultos, creyendo que solo eran más que adolescentes? ¿Pensaría que su amor solo era mentiras? ¿Creería que es un obsesionado con ella?

Muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente y en su corazón, pero prefirió ignorarlas y seguir adelante. Empezar con su nueva vida. No podía ver a la que fue y sigue siendo su _amada princesa_, la mujer que él ama con toda alma y vida, no podría ser el amigo que ella quiere, no después de haber vivido tan intensamente como lo hicieron. Paso su mirada ambarina por última vez y con ello, un suspiro de melancolía. No podía creer que _su_ _nuevo amor, el de verdad – _pensó con ironía – seria con nadie más y nadie menos que su mejor amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa. Dolía y ¡de que manera! Sus ojos, ya no poseen ese brillo especial, es como si lo hubiesen desconectado del toma corriente, cortándole el flujo eléctrico. Simplemente se había apagado.

Con maleta en mano, empezó su caminata. Largo camino que tenía que recorrer. Se iría de Japón y con ello, sus sentimientos, sus emociones y su felicidad. Volvía a ser aquel chico callado, tímido y retraído. No caería de nuevo en el amor, no retornaría a tener un _mejor amigo, _- se dijo con sarcasmo, sabia el porqué y no era necesaria que se respondiera, ya la sabía desde hace rato – para que lo volviese a traicionar. Porque sí, se sentía traicionado, por parte de su ex y de su antiguo amigo.

Quisieron hablar con él y dejar todo en buenos términos. Él como persona madura que era, lo aceptaba, por dentro moría y se cerraba. Simplemente ya nada volvería a ser igual. Alzo la mano y paró un taxi, se subió a él, le dijo al conductor que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Mirando por la ventana, todo lo que dejaba ahí, empezaría de nuevo todo. Aunque quien sabe, y tal vez, su amada recapacite a tiempo y puedan volver juntos.

_Aunque eso… Era imposible_.

Él había tenido la culpa. No podía hacer nada.

Faltaba poco para que su avión despegase y con ello, deshacerse de un recuerdo que lo atormenta. Solo esperaba que no lo siguiese a donde fuese.

Al principio pensó en volver a China, pero sabía que su familia lo iba a molestar con tantas preguntas y sobre todo, presionarlo a que diga las razones por las cuales Sakura – su amada flor de cerezo – ya no seguía con él. No quería escuchar: _Te lo dijimos Xiaolang. Tus celos provocarían la ruptura. _Estaba harto. Cansado de todo aquello. Él solo cuidaba lo que era de él y de nadie más. Egoísta. Sí, eso había sido, un maldito bastardo egoísta que solo miro por sí mismo y sus sentimientos, pero jamás los de su princesa.

-¿Li? – aquella voz dulce lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Daidouji?

Decir que estaba asombrado era poco. ¿Qué hacia la prima y mejor amiga de _ella_, allí? Definitivamente, aquel día había sido uno de los cuales, las preguntas salían con tanta naturalidad, pero no asi sus respuestas. Todos sabían que entre Tomoyo y Eriol existía _algo, _ese que iba más allá de la amistad. Nunca tuvo una idea clara de que mismo iba la relación de esos dos.

-¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar, pero en su mirada había preocupación.

-Si… Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? – No quería sonar rudo o tosco, sin embargo le salió asi.

-Me voy de viaje. A… - dudaba si decirle o no. Le daba pena, por todo lo que estaba pasando, tenía que serle sincera – Inglaterra. Voy de intercambio a una Universidad de artes. ¿Tú?

-Estados Unidos – se molesto al oír el nombre del país del cual procedía su antiguo _mejor amigo_. Después de eso, se presento un silencio, uno muy incomodo.

Por los parlantes se escucho el número de su vuelo. Se levanto y le estrecho la mano a Daidouji, mas por educación y cortesia. Cogió su maleta y empezó a caminar, hacia la puerta que lo llevaría a empezar una nueva vida…Solo

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Espero les guste esta pequeña historia.

Pame Li, este es mi regalo de navidad para ti, espero te guste porque lo hice con mucho cariño. Me salio algo triste y un final... Bueno, digamos que abierto. Es mi primera vez que hago algo así, para mi fue todo un reto y me gusto mucho, porque por lo general, siempre pongo "finales felices" y pienso que es hora de cambiar un poco la forma. Si te soy sincera, esto era un original, sin embargo no me salió como quería y al pasarlo a fic, le dió ese toque que deseaba. Espero te agrade.

Les deseo a todos felices fiestas y que la disfruten en compañia de sus familia y amigos queridos.

¿Reviews?

Feliz navidad y Prospero año nuevo.


End file.
